


dance me down

by Riana1



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: M/M, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riana1/pseuds/Riana1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Jack and Hiccup literally dance around each other and Merida needs a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dance me down

**Author's Note:**

> http://riana-one.tumblr.com/post/57678083863/sooo-finally-contributing-to-the-hijack-tag-yay

"They’re flirting again."

Rapunzel looked up from her stretch, flicking her braid over her shoulder, and asked, “Who’s flirting?”

Merida leaned against the bar and raised an eyebrow to the sitting blonde. “Who do ya think?” and jerked her head towards the far right of the room where Spanish music wafted down.

Rapunzel pulled her herself into a sitting position and glanced to her right. Her hand flew to cover her mouth involuntarily, stifling a nervous giggle.

Merida rolled her eyes and sunk lower against the bar. It wasn’t enough that her mother bargained her down to dance class AND deportment lessons on Saturday for access to archery camp and horseback riding lessons, but she had to watch Hiccup and Jack /literally/ dance around the fact they wanted to shag each other senseless.

It was enough to drink a girl to drink, but Merida was Scottish, not stupid. Her father would kill her and worse her mother would be /disappointed/. She would bloody bribe her brothers to lock Jack and Hiccup in a closet until they came to their senses or ravished each other senseless (which amount to the same thing).

She watched Hiccup lift Jack up in a perfect bridal carry and spin him back to the ground, their mouths inches apart and their bodies even less.

"GET A ROOM."

Rapunzel shot Merida a scolding look when Hiccup and Jack jumped apart like a bucket of cold water had just been dumped on them. Merida ignored her friend, she was an utter romantic but had no stomach for kidnapping. It might take her dessert from here to the end of high school, but Merida vowed she was going to get those two to admit their feelings and end this bloody farce, even if she had to hijack them.


End file.
